


Die for you

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Die for you

_Even if the sky does fall_

  
_Even if they take it all_

  
_There's no pain that I won't go through_

  
_Even if I have to die for you_

 

**_Kylo_ **

 

 

Kylo woke up in a panicked sweat. After he calmed down he turned over in his bed and for a second he expected someone to be there. 

 

He extended out his hand and felt the unoccupied space. It was cold.

 

Months ago it wasn't. Months ago he had Hux in his bed fairly regularly. At first it was just to work out their coital passions but eventually turned to just nights cuddling up together. 

 

Now Hux. **Armitage.** Was gone.

 

A mission gone terribly wrong and the rare time Hux ventured off to another planet, the resistance took the First order  by surprise and Hux was caught in the crossfire. Kylo was off doing a mission for Snoke.

 

Although he was galaxies away from Hux, he could have sworn he heard him call his name through the force.

 

 

**I miss you. So much**

 

_**I know** _

 

 

If Kylo had the ability to turn back time, maybe he could have taken Hux's place. Die for him. Or maybe die together. Or just took both of them  or ran from the First Order all together...

 

Or maybe he could find a way to bring him back.

 

**I wonder...**

 


End file.
